


Growing Up

by honeybearbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M, Stiles Feels, Stiles centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles throughout the years</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a Stiles only fic because I realized how much I (probably) have in common with Stiles. Then it turned into a Stiles fic with Derek/Stiles at the end (which I'm still writing).
> 
> I'm gifting this fic to deerie because she always puts up with my random flails. ♥
> 
> Thanks to allofspace for the beta! Any remaining mistakes are mine. If you see any mistakes, please let me know. :D

1\. When Stiles was five he was diagnosed with ADHD.

****

“He just can’t sit still, Jake,” Morana Primorac-Stilinski said, phone tucked between her ear and shoulder. Stiles bounced around the kitchen. “And he’s come home with minus stickers. Minus stickers, Jake. How does that happen?”

“I don’t know,” Jake chuckled down the line. He was at the station, filling in for a sick deputy. “You sure it’s just not a sugar high?”

“ _Minus stickers_ ,” Morana enunciated as she watched Stiles race from the kitchen and into the living room. “I’m taking him to the doctor tomorrow.”

“He’ll be fine, dear.”

“I know.” She pulled the phone away from her mouth to yell, “Ethelred Royal Stilinski, you had better not be doing what I think you’re doing.”

There was a beat of silence before Stiles slinked back into the kitchen and scuffed his feet on the floor. “Wasn’t doin’ nothing.”

“Hmm,” Morana said. “You want to talk to your dad?”

“Daddy!” Stiles shouted excitedly.

She laughed as she handed the phone over and tried not to worry.

****

The next day, Morana wrung her hands in distress as she and Jake sat in the waiting room of Stiles’ pediatrician. Their son had taken to going in alone in the last year and it was nerve wracking for Morana. Jake placed a hand over her hands. “It’ll be fine,” he said.

The doctor had told them, privately, that Stiles might have ADHD, but he wanted to do some tests to be sure.

“But my baby! He needs to take medication!”

“Lots of kids do.”

“Yes, but they aren’t mine.”

Jake chuckled. He was about to reply when Stiles pelted down the hall and flung himself at his parents. “Dr. George says I’ve got AHDD.” Stiles frowned. “No that isn’t right. It’s uh, ADHD!” He smiled at Morana and Jake, who smiled back.

Dr. George grinned. “Stiles is a bright kid and we don’t want anything messing with that. So, we’ll start him off on a low dosage and see what happens. Have you read over the papers I gave you?”

“Yes, twice, and I’ll probably go home and google everything I can,” Morana admitted.

Dr. George laughed and said, “Well, please avoid some of those sites. They aren’t all reputable.”

Morana nodded seriously. Jake rolled his eyes and picked Stiles up. “We’ll talk to his teachers and make sure they know about this.”

“Miss Heather loves me and thinks I’m adorable,” Stiles said loudly.

Jake winced and moved his son away from his ear.

“I know,” Dr. George said with a big smile. “She talks about you and her other students all the time.”

Stiles gaped at his doctor. “You know Miss Heather?”

“She’s my sister and we all live together in my family house.”

“Oh, the one on the preserve?” Morana asked.

“Yep. All us Hales are like a big pack of wolves.”

Morana and Jake laughed, while Stiles frowned.

“I don’t get it,” the boy said.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. When Stiles was nine his mom died.

It was his fault.

****

He didn’t mean for his mom to die, but it just happened. He was sick, you see, and he wanted some chicken noodle soup from scratch because his mom always made the best soup. His dad was working at the Sheriff’s Office, so Morana was worried about leaving Stiles alone.

He was sitting on the couch with blankets and pillows all around him. “I’ll be fine, Mom,” he coughed into his elbow and flipped through the TV channels. He paused on The Jerry Springer Show, but quickly changed it to Cartoon Network when his mom arched an eyebrow at him. “The soup will help me get better!”

“Okay, but you owe me, Ethelred. It’s pouring with rain out there. It’ll be a nightmare to get to the store and back.”

“Mom,” Stiles whined, “don’t call me that.” Then he stuck out his lower lip and sniffed. “I just feel so bad and your soup is the best.”

Morana laughed. “You can’t con me, kid!” She came over to the couch, kissed his forehead and frowned. “You’re still warm. Perhaps Nana’s soup _will_ help.”

“I’ve been telling you that all day!”

She pinched his ear lightly. “Hush.” She kissed him once more and pulled away to put her coat on. “Now, I might be awhile, so don’t worry. If your dad gets home before me, just tell him where I went.”

“I will. He loves the soup too.”

“He should since he got you sick,” Morana said mock haughtily.

Stiles giggled as she grabbed her purse and swept out the door with an “I love you, Ethelred!”

“I love you too! And don’t call me that!”

****

Sheriff Jake Stilinski did get home before his wife, finding his son passed out on the couch. Jake shook his head with a wry smile and went to wake Stiles up.

“Hey kiddo. Did you take your meds?”

“Hi dad,” Stiles mumbled. “I took ‘em at lunch.”

“Where’s Mom?” Jake asked as he ran a hand through Stiles’ hair. It had grown long in the last few months. Morana had been making comments about getting a haircut, but Stiles always made a face and ran to hide. He didn’t like scissors coming near his head, plus Stiles could never sit still for that long.

“Shopping for soup.”

“When did she leave?”

Stiles shrugged. “A while ago. She said she might be long ‘cause of the weather.”

Jake hummed and kept petting Stiles’ hair until the phone rang. Stiles drifted in and out as his dad answered the phone and began talking quietly. He sat up like a shot though when he heard a pained sound come from his dad.

“Dad?” he asked urgently.

Jake hung up and staggered towards Stiles. “There was an accident.”

“No,” Stiles denied, breath quickening. His chest felt tight.

“It was your mom.”

“Dad, no. Stop.”

Jake just hugged him tightly as Stiles sobbed. Then they went to the hospital and learned that Morana was in a coma.

She never woke up. 

Jake had to let her go. Stiles cried the whole time as he clutched both his parents hands tightly.

Stiles had panic attacks every day for almost a year until his Nana taught him breathing exercises.

****

To this day, Stiles can’t stand the smell of chicken, soup or otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. When Stiles was ten two, things happened: the Hale house burned down, killing everyone but three people; and he met Scott.

****

“Daddy,” Stiles whimpered, holding onto Jake’s pants tightly. “Don’t leave.”

“I’ll be back. I promise. There was a fire and people need my help.”

Stiles sniffled. “Where? Who?”

“The Hale house,” Jake said softly.

“Miss Heather and Dr. George?” Stiles’ voiced hitched as he asked.

Jake shook his head and knelt down when Stiles let out a low whine. “Their niece and nephew made it and so did their brother. They need my help.”

“Daddy!”

Jake took a deep breath and picked his son up. “Okay, I have an idea. Mrs. Robinson agreed to watch you even though she is babysitting someone right now, a boy about your age. Do you want to go meet him?”

Stiles shook his head. “Wanna stay with you.”

“I know, buddy, but not this time. Mrs. Robinson might have cookies?”

“Mint chocolate chip?”

“Probably,” Jake smiled.

“Okay, but you’ll call when you’re coming home?”

“Promise.”

“Pinky swear?” Stiles asked, squinting his eyes.

“Pinky swear.” Jake held out his pinky and waited until Stiles latched on, then shook his hand up and down. He put his son down and said, “Grab a coat and some toys and we’ll go meet the new kid in town.”

“He’s new?” Stiles shouted as he ran upstairs.

“Moved in last week. Should be starting school with you tomorrow.”

“Awesome!”

****

When Jake came to pick up Stiles, the first thing he noticed was that his son did not jump on him as soon as the door opened. He quirked an eyebrow at Mrs. Robinson, who beamed at him in reply.

“Stiles and Scott have been playing since you left,” she said happily.

Jake smiled back, happy to have his son back to acting like a kid and not being worried about Jake the whole time.

“Stiles?” he called out.

“Daddy!” Stiles yelled back, jumping up and hugging his dad’s legs. “This is Scott McCall, his mom is a nurse and they moved in, like, five blocks away and he’s my new best friend. Scott, this is my dad.”

Scott waved shyly at Jake before ducking his head and some toys around on the floor. Jake made a quick decision and asked, “Do you want us to take Scott home, Mrs. Robinson?”

“Oh, that would be wonderful. Melissa just called to say she got off work and was stopping at home real quick. I’ll call her there and let her know that you’re bringing Scott,” Mrs. Robinson bubbled.

“Can we ride in the back, daddy?” Stiles asked, bouncing up and down.

“Sure, I’ll even turn the sirens on for a bit.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles cried in delight as he fell to the ground. He crawled over to Scott and pulled on the other boy’s leg. “The sirens are the best things ever, Scott.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes!”

Jake watched fondly as his son talked more animatedly than he had in a year.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. When Stiles was twelve he finally moved back into his own room.

****

“Dad,” Stiles said softly that night over dinner.

“Yeah?”

“I think I can go back into my own room now.”

Ever since Morana had died, Stiles had slept with Jake. He couldn’t bear to be parted with his dad, even at night. People had commented on it, but Jake didn’t care. Whatever made his son less stressed and less likely to have a panic attack made Jake happy.

“You sure?”

Stiles nodded. Jake looked at him, taking in the changes. After Morana died, Stiles dragged Jake to a barber shop and got a buzz cut. It was still the only kind of haircut he got. Stiles’ ADHD had even gotten better and he wasn’t nearly as hyperactive and his grades had picked up. There were still setbacks, but Jake was sure it would all even out. And until recently, Stiles had called him ‘Daddy’, even in public. Now, though, he was ‘Dad’, unless he made Stiles really annoyed. It made Jake’s heart ache a little, even though he knew Stiles had to grow up eventually.

“I’m not pushing you.”

“I know, Dad.”

“I’d never push you.”

“Daddy,” Stiles said exasperatedly. “I know. I just. I think I’m ready.”

“Want to try tonight?”

“Yeah,” Stiles swallowed. “Then tomorrow, I’m going to learn how to cook from Mrs. Robinson.”

“What? Why?”

“I’ve seen your medical reports, Dad and I’m not impressed.”

“How did you even see those, young man?”

Stiles doesn’t even look repentant as he said, “I totally conned the receptionist by using the ‘he’s my only parent left’ card.”

“Ethelred Royal Stilinski!”

“Dad! You gotta watch what you eat and if I have to make it from scratch like Mom, then I will!”

They glared at each other from across the table, before Stiles cracked. He began laughing so hard, tears streamed down his face. Jake joined in and wiping at his face.

“Okay, fine. You have to eat it too.”

“Obviously, Dad.”

“Good.” Jake finished his meal before saying, “We can set up your room after dessert and if you can’t sleep, then come get me.”

“I will.”

Jake nodded and cleaned his plate and silverware. If Stiles could sleep on his own, maybe Jake could take a few more shifts at the station. That way he could set money aside for Stiles’ future.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. When Stiles was sixteen, Scott became a werewolf.

And that wasn’t even the weirdest thing to happen to him that year.

****

One of the weirdest things to happen was that he became friends with Lydia Martin and realized she was awesome. However, she wasn’t the goddess he had built up in his head.

Another was Peter Hale coming back from the dead. Which was creepy.

A third was that Scott didn’t tell him what he was planning with Gerard and Scott told him everything.

A fourth was his dad moving on from his mom, with Melissa McCall, which Stiles totally called back when he was ten, thank you very much.

Finally, the weirdest thing to happen to Stiles that year was that he became less likely to wish Derek Hale dead.

It could have been saving each other lives repeatedly that endeared Derek to him slightly. Or it was remembering his aunt and uncle were Stiles’ teacher and doctor as a kid.

But it was probably Derek saving his dad that made Stiles like Derek just a bit more.

They wouldn’t be bros anytime soon but Stiles was more than likely going to help Derek if the Alpha ever asked, which Stiles doubted he would.

****

“You need to help me,” Derek said roughly as he climbed in through Stiles’ window. It had been a few quiet months since Stiles had last seen Derek. It was almost a relief to know he was alive.

“I don’t need to do anything and climbing in through the window is getting old, dude,” Stiles shot back as he worked on his computer. He did give Derek a quick glance and saw that he wasn’t bleeding or anything, so he didn’t bother to turn around.

“My betas are driving me crazy.”

That made Stiles turn around. “And you think I can help with that?” he asked incredulously. “You do realize I don’t actually care about them. Well,” Stiles tilted his head slightly. “I care about them as like, any person would. I don’t want to see them hurt because I’m not an uncaring dick, but yeah, no. I don’t care about them.”

“I know that,” Derek snapped as he began to pace the length of Stiles’ room. “You care about your dad, Scott, and Lydia.”

“Yep. Oh and Melissa and Allison, but only ‘cause Scott and my dad care about them. Also, you.” Stiles quickly turned back to his computer to avoid Derek’s disbelieving stare.

“You don’t care about me,” Derek said flatly.

“I’ve saved your life, you saved mine and my dad’s life, so yes I do. You know, vaguely.”

“Vaguely.”

“What are you? A fucking parrot?” Stiles joked as he moved from his desk to his bedroom door.

“Your dad isn’t home.”

“I know,” Stiles chuckled nervously. “I was just...checking.”

“Stiles.”

“Okay, what did you need help with?”

Derek stared at Stiles for a long time before saying, “Food.”

“Sorry?”

“They are always hungry.”

“They’re teenage werewolves. You know what they’re like, having _been_ one.”

“I know, but I can’t cook.”

Stiles frowned. “Do you even have a place to live?”

“I’ve got a loft,” Derek mumbled.

“Does it have indoor plumbing and electricity? Or a kitchen?”

“It’s a work in progress.”

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes. “Call me when it’s done and I’ll cook for you,” he snarked. He began herding Derek back towards the window, hoping to get him out of the room before his dad came back.

Derek scowled and walked backwards. He stopped when his heel banged into the wall beneath the window. “What should I do in the meantime?”

“You’re rich, buy fast food. That won’t kill you.” Stiles paused before asking, “Will it?”

“No.”

A car door slammed outside and Stiles’ eyes widened. He began pushing lightly at Derek’s shoulder. “Out, out. Fast food, then finish the kitchen.”

“And you’ll cook for everyone?” Derek asked quickly as he began to duck out the window.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Good.” With that, Derek climbed out of Stiles’ room and leapt off the roof. He landed a few feet away and took off into the woods.

“Stupid werewolves.”

****

Two weeks later, there was a knock on the front door. Stiles poked his head out of the kitchen and watched as his dad opened it.

“Mr. Hale,” Jake said with surprise.

Stiles dropped the plate he was washing in the sink and rushed to the front door. He sighed in relief as he saw Derek and not Peter.

“Sir,” Derek replied with a nod of his head. He then shifted and cleared his throat nervously.

“How can we help you, Mr. Hale?” Jake asked.

“I, um. I know we didn’t get off on the right foot, but I’d like to fix that,” Derek said to the Sheriff, but he was looking at Stiles.

Stiles swallowed hard.

“I have a loft with a new kitchen. And Isaac said that Scott said that Stiles can cook.”

“I can,” Stiles squeaked.

“Well I was, uh, wondering if you and Stiles would like to come over on Saturday. Isaac, Scott and his mom, Erica, Boyd, and Lydia said they would all come as well.”

“You asked them?” Jake questioned.

“I did, sir. I’m Isaac’s primary caretaker and he needs friends his age.”

“Will your uncle be there?”

“I’m afraid so,” Derek said as he made a face. “However, Dr. Alan Deaton is also coming over. I was...rude to him earlier and I wanted to apologize to him as well.”

“But you want me to cook for you?” Stiles asked, stepping closer to his dad.

“Yes,” Derek replied sheepishly. He rubbed at the back of his neck and his mouth quirked upwards in a smile. “I can buy any kind of ingredients you might need. Mrs. McCall said she’d bring dessert.”

“Her brownies are delicious,” Jake said dreamily.

“Ew, dad.”

“Stiles, grow up.”

Stiles made a face at his dad before turning back to Derek. “We’d love to come and I will totally cook the best meal you've ever had. My Nana gave me so many recipes, you don’t even know.”

“Good, great.” Derek smiled widely.

Stiles blinked and shook his head. “What time do we need to be there?”

“Um, since you’re cooking, maybe four-thirty? Just to be on the safe side.”

“Got it,” Stiles nodded.

“And when should Melissa and I be there?”

“Uh, five pm.”

“Sounds good.” Jake clapped his son on the back and said, “Talk about what you’re going to make, I’ll finish the dishes. And leave the door open.”

“Daddy,” Stiles whined as he turned bright red.

Jake smirked and nodded at Derek. “Mr. Hale.”

“Sir.”

As soon as his dad was out of earshot Stiles said, “Could we please forget I called my dad ‘daddy’ in front of you?”

“If it makes you feel better,” Derek said softly.

“Thank you,” Stiles sighed in relief. “Now, I know you said four-thirty, but I think it’d be best if you and I went grocery shopping at like three or three-thirty so all the ingredients are fresh.”

“All right.”

“I don’t have to worry about allergies, since dad and I don’t have any and I know all of Lydia’s. I don’t think Mrs. McCall has any, but I’ll check with Scott.”

“You know all of Lydia’s?”

“I know,” Stiles winced. “That’s a little creepy, but I was kind of a creepy kid. Anyway, I’m guessing a lot of meat.”

“I like seafood.”

“Hmm, good to know. Vegetables are a must if my dad is coming.” Stiles shook his finger at Derek. “His cholesterol has been great so far, so I won’t mess it up.”

Derek nodded. “I’ll pick you up on Saturday at three then?”

“That sounds good.” Stiles wasn’t sure what to do next, so he flailed one of his hands out in the approximation of a wave. “Well, uh, bye.”

“Good night Stiles. See you Saturday.”

Stiles watched as Derek walked quickly to his car and drove off.

“That’s almost like a date, son,” his dad said from behind him.

Stiles let out a small shriek and spun around to face his dad. “Don’t do that!” he panted. “You’re like a ninja. And it’s not a date.”

“Sounds like one. Once you get over him being accused of mass murder, Derek Hale isn’t so bad. He’d be a good son-in-law.”

“Dad-dy,” Stiles cried in exasperation. “He isn’t. I’m not.” Stiles huffed and scowled at the porch floor. “He’d never date me anyway.”

“He’d be a fool to pass you up,” Jake said softly.

“Thanks dad.”

They hugged and then made their way inside.

“You still can’t have any steak though,” Stiles said as he shut the door behind him.

****

By the time Saturday rolled around, Stiles was freaking out. He tried to call Derek to say he couldn’t cook, but he didn’t have Derek’s number.

“It’s not a date,” he mumbled to himself as he got dressed. “It’s not. It is not.”

“Stiles.”

“For crying out loud!” Stiles yelled and jumped to face his dad. “Ninja!”

Jake smirked at his son and leaned against the door jam. “Everything okay?”

“My heart is gonna beat out of my chest, but otherwise yes.”

“So, you aren’t worried about going out with Derek?”

“It’s not a date, oh my god.”

“It’s okay if it is.”

“It’s not. ‘Cause Derek Hale is model gorgeous and I’m average.”

“More than average.”

“Thanks dad,” Stiles sighed.

They hugged before letting go at a knock at the door.

“At least he didn’t use the window,” Jake joked as he went downstairs to let Derek in.

“You knew about that?”

“I’m not deaf, son.”

“Oh my god.”

Stiles finished getting ready, threw on his purple hoodie, and raced downstairs. He didn’t want to leave his dad and Derek alone together longer than he needed to.

“Ready to go?” he asked, already pulling Derek away from his dad.

“Uh, yeah,” Derek said. He shook Jake’s hand and then followed Stiles outside. Once in the car he asked, “Your dad thinks this is a date?”

Stiles blushed and slunk down in his seat. “It’s because you’re taking me ‘out’,” Stiles mumbled while finger quoting. “And I’m making you dinner at your place, but it’s for everyone and not just you so it’s not a date, right?”

Derek said nothing as he cracked his neck and looked out the front window.

Stiles sat up straight and stared at Derek. “Right, Derek?”

Derek muttered something under his breath.

“Derek?” Stiles asked evenly.

“I can hear your heart beating fast, calm down,” Derek said grumpily.

“Is this a date?”

“Maybe. If you’d like it to be. Like a small date.”

“A small date?”

Derek nodded slightly. “A getting to know you date without anyone trying to kill us. With family.”

Stiles was silent for awhile as he fiddled with the string on his hoodie. “Would Peter try to kill us?”

Derek snorted. “Not with Deaton there.”

“This is because of the Alpha Pack is it?”

“No,” Derek replied quickly. He trailed off and continued to stare out the front window. “Maybe. I realized that anything can happen and you do care about me. I want– need– to go slow, but I think we could make it work.”

“I’ll fight you on everything,” Stiles said. He didn’t take his eyes off Derek, watching everything that passed over the Alpha’s face.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

“Well then,” Stiles said, clearing his throat. “Let’s get this date on the road.”

Derek’s head snapped to look at Stiles. They stared at each other before Derek broke into the biggest smile Stiles had ever seen on him. Stiles could tell Derek was genuinely happy because the smile reached his eyes.

Stiles laughed happily. “Now, move out! I’ve got a wolf pack to feed!”

Derek reached out and grabbed Stiles’ hand tightly. “Okay,” he said softly. He let go to start the car and pull out of the Stilinski driveway.

****

When Stiles was sixteen, his family grew.


End file.
